Juliets Story
by Sileas
Summary: When Juliet has a strange dream about some of her past at Hogwarts she thinks about going back, and getting a teaching job there.
1. The dream

The stares were so cold as Juliet walked through the great hall to sit with her one true friend; Snape. They had been friends for a while, but to this day, they were nothing more. Juliet and Severus decided that they didn't want to ruin the friendship that they had. Finally the end of the 7th year had arrived.  
  
After franticly searching the crowds at platform 9 1/3 for Juliet's family, they finally found them. "I'll never forget you Severus, you're my best friend in the world" she said as a tear ran down her cheek. "Trust me we'll see each other again, I know it" he said wiping the tear off her face. Immediately she hugged him. "Here" ,she said taking a paper out of her bag, "im staying with my friend for some of the summer. If you want to talk or anything ..I have to go though." She said as she looked back at her family.  
  
"Bye" He said hugging her once more.  
  
They turned away and walked in opposite directions and neither looked back...  
  
Juliet awoke right away. Why had she dreamt of Hogwarts? Why had she dreamt of him? It had been years since they talked. She didn't understand at all. She had thought about her time at Hogwarts before but never that day. She decided that she would go to Hogwarts to find out what it meant. To see if they knew where Severus was. She couldn't find where to owl him or anything. IMaybe they'll have information on his whereabouts/I she thought to herself. She knew that there was only one way to find out if they did.  
  
The doors to the school were just like they were the first day she was there. When she stepped inside the school was exactly like it was before, only there were no student as it was summer break for them. She began wondering around the halls and before long she found a house elf and ask him where she would find the headmasters office. The house elf pointed to where Dumbledore's office was when she was here. Could he still be here? She wondered as she went up the steps to the office.  
  
After hours of reacquainting with Dumbledore he asked her a question that would make Juliet wonder why she dreamt of Hogwarts. "There's a new class that we need a teacher for. A dueling a class. I wanted to know if you would like to teach it". With a look of confusing on her face she said, "So you're the one who 'gave' me that dream. You knew that I'd come back". He smiled "You should go get your things. When is the soonest you can be here by?". Juliet smiled "Tomorrow night if you need me to be here."  
  
She left only to come back the next day and discover more about Hogwarts and more.  
  
A/N : So. Well that's the beginning of Juliet's story. Nothing too tragic about her past. Only that she was looked down on by other's and that Snape was her only real friend.  
  
Please review! Thanks--juliet 


	2. Severus?

She had all of her belongings ready for the next day. She would have someone living in her house for a while, to keep it safe and secure. She kept on thinking about the next day, about how the students would like her. If there was a student there that was like she was during her years there. She stayed up until her eyes slowly closed at 1:00 am.  
  
She woke up at 9:00. IPerfect timing/I she thought to herself. She took a shower and put her hair up. Then she took her bags on went to Hogwarts.  
  
Once she got to Hogwarts she went to Dumbledore's office "Proffessor Dumbledore.. im here but I just need to know where my room is." but no one answered. Suddenly she heard a cold voice behind her. "Ahh.. so you're the one who the pulled out of the hat for the new dueling class. Your office is next to mine ill show you where it is, as he's not in at the moment.". He turned around and started walking down the hall without looking at Juliet, she began to follow him. "What class do you teach?". "Potions" he answered it just as coldly as her talked to her before.  
  
Juliet smiled "One of my best friends used to dream of being the potions master at this school. I guess you beat him to it." Once again without turning around he said "this is your class room here.Your chambers are through the secret door ,in the office, behind the book shelf. My room is over there. Bye"  
  
"Wait! Errmmm I know that this is kind of weird but did you go to this school before. It seems like I know you. Im Juliet Andlyn" The man turned around quickly. "Juliana?". Juliet sat down "Severus?" She sat there with a look of amazment in her eyes.She stared at him. Then she got up and gave him a hug "You should of owled me. I've been so worried" a tear once more rolled down her cheek. She smiled then let go of him. They sat down and began talking. Unaware that Dumbledore was infront of the door smiling at them.  
  
A/N: Sorry if this one was a little sappy.. I just wanted to get the point threw that Juliet and Severus havent seen each other for awile (a long while :D) . BTW.. Juliana was snapes nickname for juliet.. a lot of people also called her sileas..Please review, I seriously need them thanks. -- juliet 


	3. Leave me Alone

Juliet and Snape awoke by Dumbledore's voice telling them to wake up. They had slept the whole night in Juliet's room. When they got down to the conference room all the teachers were already in the room sitting down. They all stared at Juliet and Snape. Right there Juliet wanted to run out of the room. She sat down beside Snape; the only one there she knew. The first thing that Dumbledore did was introducing the new teachers. Starting with the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Mr. Paley. Juliet looked over at Snape to see if he was ok. She saw the dissapoinment in his face. She took his hand in hers under the table so no one saw. Dumbledore introduced the teachers by their name and their class.  
  
When Dumbledore finished speaking about Juliet, Mr. Paley addressed Dumbledore. "You cant seriously think that She capable of being a teacher! This is insane.. You have to reconsider! She probably doesn't even have any experience with dueling!" Juliet stood up "You have no idea how much experience I have, or don't have with dueling. You have no idea what happened to me outside of Hogwarts! No one does. How dare you say that!" By then all the teachers were staring at her. She started to turn around to go down the hall. "You'll have to excuse me, I have to go to my classroom. To set up my lesson" With that she turned around and started down the hall. Behind her she could hear Snape yelling at Paley. She also heard Dumbledore say that the meeting was over for now and everyone could go. Snape was really mad though, before he started after Juliet, he looked at Mr. Paley "It's not over, you better hope she's ok" Then he ran out of the room.  
  
When Juliet got into her room she shut the door but the lock didn't work so she sat on the ground, her back against the door. Right then Snape got there. He began hitting the door "You have to let me in! Look I don't know what happened. I want to know, I need to know and so does Dumbledore." Juliet already knew that. But she didn't want to tell them, it would be too odd. She didn't want them to know. "What if I just don't talk about it again but don't tell you at the same time?" Snape looked at the door and imagined her sitting against it. She was so sad, yesterday, today and even years ago. She was always sad and he didn't want to provoke her to go anything. "Fine, but please let me in, I hear someone coming and i'm guessing that its Mr. Paley to finish what we started" Juliet opened the door and shut it quickly behind her. She now heard someone coming. "The door doesn't lock. He can, and probably will, come in here." Right then he came in.  
  
"Don't you think you should knock or something Mr. Paley. Prof. Snape and I are speaking of what I should do if.." Mr. Paley cut off Juliet. "We'll have a duel, you and I Snape, not her. And whoever wins gets her too" Paley pointed his wand at Juliet. Snape looked at Juliet then back at Paley "Fine" Juliet stared at Snape with disgust "I don't and never will belong to either of you!" She looked at Snape with her eyes now glaring. "I don't belive you. Both of you stay away from me. I mean it. I'm going to talk to Dumbledore about what was supposed to be on the agenda at the meeting. Stay away, both of you" With that she left her room. 


End file.
